


Tainted Love

by ProfessorESP



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, PWP, Tentacles, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorESP/pseuds/ProfessorESP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nano probably shouldn’t be trusting her clone. Given the evidence (past experiences and the fact that she’s currently pinned by Echo’s tentacles, of all things) she has no reason to believe that Echo means anything but harm. Now if only Nano could convince herself to follow her own advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by boaillustration‘s beautiful Echo design, because I am both tentacle trash _and_ selfcest trash.

Logically speaking, Nano knew she shouldn’t trust her clone. Every Lalna clone they’d encountered in the past (all two of them) had caused some sort of harm to their counterpart, and logic dictated that a clone of Nano from the same source would follow the pattern.

Echo gently tapped Nano’s jawline with her knuckle and Nano whined, tilting her head back to expose her neck.

She’d never been very good at logic.

Echo placed a hand along Nano’s jaw, thumb on her throat and fingers spread from cheek to pulse point. Compared to the hand digging into her waist and the tentacles pinning her arms and legs, the touch was almost gentle. Yet somehow it made Nano flush.

“He told me it would be strange to see another version of myself, but I quite like it,” Echo said. Nano agreed. Although Echo’s lower half was the furthest thing from human Nano could imagine, her head and torso were a perfect copy. It would probably be narcissistic of her to admit it, but Nano found her clone oddly attractive. She cracked an eye open to look at her again and found Echo smirking. Nano’s blush deepened and Echo tilted Nano’s jaw and leaned in to kiss her. 

Nano tried to press their bodies together, but Echo’s tentacles and other hand kept them apart. Nano whined in complaint, which quickly turned into a gasp as one of the tentacles snaked its way under her shirt and up her stomach, spreading a trail of tainted slime that mixed with Nano’s own, darker flux. Nano gasped into Echo’s mouth as the tentacle reached her breast, its suction cups ghosting her nipple before attaching to the bottom of her breast and fondling it. 

Nano moaned, tugging at the tentacle around her hands and grinding her hips in the hopes of catching the tentacle pinning her legs. Echo kissed down Nano’s neck and paused to smile into Nano’s skin.

Echo pulled Nano;s shorts down her hips and the tentacle around her legs latched on, dragging them the rest of the way while it unraveled. Two more came to take its place, winding up Nano’s thighs to pry her legs apart.

“Tell me what you want,” Echo said, kissing Nano’s jaw.

“Touch me,” Nano said. “But not with your hands. With the- with the tentacles.”

The tentacle at her breast unattached itself and Nano groaned with complaint until Echo kissed her again, replacing its attention with her own hands. The tentacle positioned itself between Nano’s thighs, pressing up against her underwear and rubbing back and forth. 

“God,” Nano gasped. She rolled her hips to counter its motions and let herself moan as Echo peppered bites down her neck, kissing and sucking them to redness before moving on to a blank space. Hot pleasure curled in Nano’s gut, but it wasn’t enough.

“More, I need more,” she said. Echo pulled Nano’s underwear down with one hand and the tentacles around Nano’s legs grasped on and pulled it the rest of the way down, letting it fall at her feet before snaking back up her legs. Without the cloth in the way, the drag of the tentacle across Nano’s labia was overwhelming. Nano moaned as it rubbed her clit, the tip of it teasing her entrance slick with taint and Nano’s own arousal. 

Echo cupped Nano’s cheeks in her hands. “Do you want this? Do you want me inside you?” 

“Yes,” Nano gasped. “Yes, god yes.”

Echo crashed their lips together as the tentacles around Nano’s legs spread her open. The tentacle between her legs worked its way inside her, filling her careful inch by inch. When Nano shook her head- enough- it pulled out and thrust back into her.

Echo set a hard, fast pace, slick tentacle rubbing across Nano’s clit with each thrust into her. Nano shuddered against Echo, trying to rock her hips into the movement. The tentacle around Nano’s arms released them and wrapped itself around her waist to keep her still. Nano threw her arms around Echo’s neck to keep her balance, kissing Echo sloppily as each thrust brought out a gasp.

Nano shuddered when she came, falling against Echo and groaning into her neck as the tentacle fucked her through her orgasm. Nano whined as it pulled out, the texture of the suction cups that had felt so good before now painfully over stimulating. Echo rubbed her back and made soothing noises. She pulled Nano’s head back and cupped her chin with one hand, the other guiding a tentacle towards Nano’s mouth.

“Clean it off, there’s a good girl,” Echo said, tugging Nano’s jaw open. Head still cloudy from her orgasm, Nano obeyed., taking the tentacle into her mouth. She could taste herself, bitter flux mixed with the salt of her come. Nano traced the suction cups with her tongue, trying to lick them clean.

“Good girl,” Echo cooed. “Good girl. Now I’ve done something for you, so I need you to do something for me…”


End file.
